TMNT: Mikey's New Life
by AmazeballsName
Summary: Sequel to Mikey's Secret. It has been six years since Mikey left her friends, family and old life behind. Now she's back! And she's having new adventures with her bro's, but she's diiferent now maybe it has something to do with her... CHILDREN! There is mild Tiger-Claw x Mikey and maybe some Mikey x ? You can decided! But no t-cest!
1. Prolouge

TMNT: Mikey's New Life

**AN: T**his is the sequel to Mikey's Secret, so if you haven't read it than please do, this story will make more sense if you do! (Warning Mikey will become a mother in this fic, so if you don't like don't read. I don't want to upset anyone.) Enjoy!

Prolouge

_It has been six years since Mikeala (Michelangelo) left her father and brothers behind. Since then she moved to a abandoned warehouse at the edge of the city with Tiger-Claw and began to fight crime there saying 'Her and her brothers were always to busy in the middle to notice what was happening on the outside.' _

_The next two years were great. Mikey and Tiger-Claw's relationship was deepening everyday, crime was dropping so they had more personal time and Mikeala found out she was pregnant, with TWINS! And like all babies nine months later they were born, two turtles a boy and a girl._

_The girl was a light green colour like Mikey and had beautiful emerald eyes, ones that reminded her of Raph, and the boy was a dark, dark green and but had Mikey's freckle's and baby blue eyes. And both had tiger like stripes on the back of their shell and some on their plastron. (Chest.) They were soon named Rafella and Michelangelo. Everything was great but Mikey felt guilty, like she should call her family and tell them about the twins but decided agaisnt it. _

_But about three years later Mikeala found out something about her partener... he was still working for the foot, he would go off in secret and do missons for them. And not good missons, ones that would usually put innocent peoples live's at risk. So that eneded their relationship, Mikeala took off in the middle of the night with her children leaving a note saying 'I know...' So for the next year she and her children have been traveling around New York never staying anywhere for more then a week, it was around that time the Mikeala decided to teach her children ninjitsu, and like her father before her she was an excellent teacher, besides being a bit immature. And that is where our story starts... in the ashes of ones life comes the bringing together of many once more..._

**AN: H**ope you enjoyed! Next chapter will not be a prolouge but an actual chapter, please R&amp;R! Thanks bye!


	2. Chapter 1

TMNT: Mikey's New Life

**AN: N**ext chapter yay! It's gonna start out with the turtles! Ok, enjoy. :)

Chapter 1: Back with the bros

It was midnight in the city of New York, the streets cleared, the lights shining bright and on the rooftops were three mutant brothers. These brothers were in combat with robot-ninjas, slowly taking them down one by one getting closer and closer to the leader of the ninjas, who was hiding in the shadows of the night. "Hey you!" Raph shouted getting annoyed "Stop being a coward and face me!"

"Very well Rapheal, I will face you...but you will not enjoy it." As the mysterious voice spoke the turtles froze, but it didn't last long. Face hardening Leo stepped up and growled "Tiger-Claw... what are you doing here?! Where is my sister?!"

"Do not fear Leonardo... your sister left me because of my choice in life." Tiger-Claw sighed "I truly regret this choice but there is nothing I can do now... Sadly you remind me of her so you must die. There is no begging or fighting, you are going to die from my hands."

They all pulled out their weapons and got into battle poses and were ready to go when there was a shout "TIGER-CLAW!" All of a sudden there was a someone standing in front of them, it was Mikey! "It's bad enough you betray me, now your going to kill my brothers!? MY. BROTHERS! How dare you!" The next few minutes were a blur, Mikey was there with Tiger-Claw standing intimeditally in front of her, and then the next, Tiger-Claw was lying on the ground barely concious with Mikeala standing menacingly over him. She did a quick pressure point to his next to knock him out and then headed over to her brothers.

They stared at her with complete awe. She had changed alot since they last saw her. She was now half and inch taller than Raph, slimer, longer hair in a complicated plait, had a battered looking back-pack on her, was more fit and had progressed loads in her ninja training. "Hey guys... What's up?" She was then cut off from saying anymore when Raph hit her in the head. "Raph! I'm 21 years old! Not 15! You can't just hit me like your the boss, besides I'm taller now." The once again she was cut off from saying anything else when she was smothered by cuddles from Leo and Donnie. "AAHHHH! HELP, NOT THE CUDDLES!" But when she realised they weren't letting go of her she hugged back.

"Mikey it's so good to see you!"

"You too Leo, so how's Sensei? April? Casey? Leatherhead? What about Kirby? Is the Kraang causing trouble?" Endless questions were coming out of her mouth so they didn't get a chance to answer. So finally Raph spoke up "Hey Mike, how 'bout ya' come stay with us fer a bit and find out?" The look on Mikey's face was priceless, pure shock was all it was.

"You want me to come stay with you... really?"

"Well if your staying somewhere else ya' don't have ta'."

"No no no! Nothing like that. I don't actually live anywhere, but I didn't think you'd want me back..."

Raph just sighed and looked over to Leo and Donnie and they all silently agreed. "Mike of course we'd want ya with us, seeing as ya have nowhere ta go ya can stay with us." Mikey's face light up so quickly after those words were spoken, she ran forward and nearly hugged Raph to death with strenght Raph didn't know she had. "This is great! Let's go!" And off they went.

"Welcome back to the lair Mike, didn't change much since ya left."

But Mikey didn't hear him as she had run off looking for someone "Sensei?" "Master Splinter? Are you here?"

A gentle voice responded to the turtle's shouts,"Mikeala, my daughter is that you?"

"Father!" The moment that followed was sheer bliss, the two hugged as if neither wanted to let go, but when they did Mikey was blabbering on and on to Splinter about what had happened, so everyone sat down and listened to her story.

Mikeala was coming to the end of her story when she let it slip. "So I left him a note saying I know, and then I left with our kids-whoops!-"

All of the mutants in the room stared at her as if she had two heads. "KIDS? MIKEY YOU HAVE KIDS?"

"Ummm... ya." As she spoke she fumbled with her back-pack, finally opening it up she took out two small sleeping turtles and said "Guys, meet Rafella and Michelangelo. My children..."

**AN: O**mg! It over! Anywho hope you enjoyed, bye!


	3. Chapter 2

TMNT: Mikey's New Life

**AN: N**ext chapter yay! It's gonna start out with the turtles! Ok, enjoy. :)

Chapter 2: Settling in at home.

The three brothers stared at their niece and nephew they didn't know excisted...until now. "They look a lot like me but they do have a tiny bit of Tiger-Claw," She said showing the stripes that covered their plastrons and shells. "And well once I saw Rafaella's eyes I knew what I needed to name her and as you probably guessed Michelangelo was named because he had my freckles and eyes. They are three years old but will be four in a few months!" She added the last bit trying to rid some of the tension.

Master Splinter was the first to speak, "Mikeala, my daughter, this is wonderful news we must rejoice the fact that you have been granted the gift of children." And the rest of the night was spent celebrating, everyone put their troubles aside and had fun.

It was ive in the morning, Leo was getting up for his daily practise. He had been practising more ever since Mikey left seeing as they were one turtle down in battle and now it was just habbit. As he was about to enter the dojo he heard voices, Mikey's voice and two others. Curious he peeped around the door. Mikey was indeed in the dojo but she was also with her two kids. She was teaching them... ninjutsu! He in awe as she thought them basic moves and then went more advanced. Leo was quite impressed, for three year olds they were doing katas he learned when he was six, three years ahead of him.

"Sensei?" Michelangelo raised his hand "Can I ask a question?" Mikey nodded and he then said "How do ninjas know when someone is watching them?" "Well... Ninja's have to be aware of the enviroment around them, always listening, always ready. Waiting for them to make the slitest mistake that will give them away. Example, your uncle is watching us right now, I can tell because he is peeping over too much." Leo shocked revealed himself. "Whoa Mike, you've gotten better." "Is he our uncle?" the two twins asked slowly and in perfect time. "Ya, remember how I was telling you about my older bros." They nodded "Well this is Leonardo, my oldest bro." The twins looked at each other and then at Leo and gave him a tiny wave and smile which he returned. "Now that Leo's here maybe he can help me give an example of how to sparr with each other. Whadda ya big bro, ready toget your assed kicked?" Leo smiled and got into a battle stance...

**AN: C**liffhanger! Sorry about being late, Christmas was crazy!


	4. Chapter 3

"_Whadda ya say big bro? Ready to get your ass kicked?" Leo smirked and got into a battle stance, the fight was about to begin._

The circled each other for a few minutes, daring each other to move. The twins watched in awe, ready to see who makes the starting move. It was Leo who made the starting move, he charged forward and unsheathed his katanas, only to be met with air. Mikey had swiftly moved away before his mind could have processed it. Before he could come over the shock he received a sharp kick to the back of his right knee, and his leg buckled. And while he was kneeling Mikey made a quick movement with her nunchuks, knocking his swords from his hands. She didn't make another move until he stood, clearly aching for hand to hand combat, no weapons at all. So Leo complied.

Hit after hit, block after block. But it all ended up with Leo in a death-choke position, and exhausted. While Mikey had barely broken a sweat. She had delivered most of the hits. Nearly all of his hits had been blocked. And the twins were cheering loudly for their mother, shouting over and over again for a rematch.

"Well, well. The mighty Leo, the leader has been beaten!" Mikey smiled down at her older brother and held out a hand. He took it and started praising the younger about her fighting, "But really Mike, did you really teach yourself that?" "Yea, took a long time but I'm glad in the end. I didn't want them growing up without knowing all these things, because it was certainly some of the best times for me." Mike gave her brother one last smile and went back to teaching her kids ninjutsu.

oOo

Mikey stopped her lesson when Donnie and Raph woke, deciding the twins had enough excitement. She let her brothers and father play with her kids and get to know them, so the twins wouldn't feel shy around their family. By the end of the evening everyone had a smile on their face. And everything only got more interesting from then on. Master Splinter approached Michelangelo and Rafella (I lost my last few chapters so I don't know if I'm doing the name the same way it was earlier, please tell me if I'm spelling it wrong!) "I believe you two would benefit in learning ninjutsu, would you like me to teach you?" They both shook their head in perfect timing, "No thank you grandfather, my mummy teachs us ninjutsu!" Rafella stated proudly "Ya, she could probably kick your ass, grandfather!" Michelangelo then added, smiling wildly. Splinter raised an eyebrow and looked over to his daughter. "Mikaela, I believe, according to your children. That you must show us how you teach them. And maybe afterwards we shall see if you will 'kick my ass'" Mikey blushed slightly but agreed.


	5. Chapter 4

"_Whadda ya say big bro? Ready to get your ass kicked?" Leo smirked and got into a battle stance, the fight was about to begin._

The circled each other for a few minutes, daring each other to move. The twins watched in awe, ready to see who makes the starting move. It was Leo who made the starting move, he charged forward and unsheathed his katanas, only to be met with air. Mikey had swiftly moved away before his mind could have processed it. Before he could come over the shock he received a sharp kick to the back of his right knee, and his leg buckled. And while he was kneeling Mikey made a quick movement with her nunchuks, knocking his swords from his hands. She didn't make another move until he stood, clearly aching for hand to hand combat, no weapons at all. So Leo complied.

Hit after hit, block after block. But it all ended up with Leo in a death-choke position, and exhausted. While Mikey had barely broken a sweat. She had delivered most of the hits. Nearly all of his hits had been blocked. And the twins were cheering loudly for their mother, shouting over and over again for a rematch.

"Well, well. The mighty Leo, the leader has been beaten!" Mikey smiled down at her older brother and held out a hand. He took it and started praising the younger about her fighting, "But really Mike, did you really teach yourself that?" "Yea, took a long time but I'm glad in the end. I didn't want them growing up without knowing all these things, because it was certainly some of the best times for me." Mike gave her brother one last smile and went back to teaching her kids ninjutsu.

oOo

Mikey stopped her lesson when Donnie and Raph woke, deciding the twins had enough excitement. She let her brothers and father play with her kids and get to know them, so the twins wouldn't feel shy around their family. By the end of the evening everyone had a smile on their face. And everything only got more interesting from then on. Master Splinter approached Michelangelo and Rafella (I lost my last few chapters so I don't know if I'm doing the name the same way it was earlier, please tell me if I'm spelling it wrong!) "I believe you two would benefit in learning ninjutsu, would you like me to teach you?" They both shook their head in perfect timing, "No thank you grandfather, my mummy teachs us ninjutsu!" Rafella stated proudly "Ya, she could probably kick your ass, grandfather!" Michelangelo then added, smiling wildly. Splinter raised an eyebrow and looked over to his daughter. "Mikaela, I believe, according to your children. That you must show us how you teach them. And maybe afterwards we shall see if you will 'kick my ass'" Mikey blushed slightly but agreed.


	6. Chapter 5

"_Mikaela, I believe, according to your children. That you must show us how you teach them. And maybe afterwards we shall see if you will 'kick my ass'" Mikey blushed slightly but agreed._

Oo*oO

The three brothers and master sat down at the edge of the room to watch the youngest teach her children, "Right, okay guys. Begin where we were last lesson, balancing. One leg straight in the air, the other kept on the ground. Got it?" The twins nodded and started the task they were set. They weren't very good at first, not catching on as well as their mother had, but they were soon flying it. But Mikey had to intervene every once in a while, to catch them from falling or to change the position they were in to the right one. And towards the end of the lesson the two were dying to try out some weapons now that they were right in front of them.

"Please Mommy! I really want to use that kitina or katona or whatever it's called!" "Katana, Michelangelo. And I don't trust you with that yet, you'll end up killing someone. I think I'll start you out with the bo-staff and nun-chucks, something that many think is easily mastered and not a great weapon choice. They are equally dangerous as the swords and sai in the right hands. It shows you have skill, but when you are staring out. Be warned, when you start you will hit yourself on the head, a lot…" Michelangelo huffed at his mother, while Rafella suddenly brightened "Mommy? Isn't the nun-chucks your weapon?" Mikaela looked down at her daughter and smiled "Yep, wanna see how I use 'em? Maybe it might help you and your brother get more interested in these kinds of weapons." "Oh! Mommy! Will you fight Master Splinter now? You promised!" "Alright, alright. Sensei? Would you mind?" "Not at all, Mikaela."

The old rat stood to his feet and walked over to his second daughter (Karai! Remember?!) and immediately delivered three punches and a roundhouse kick, which Mikaela blocked (All Matrix style. Watch that movie if you haven't! It's a classic!) and delivered a range of hit herself, which Splinter dodged. It carried on like that for a few minutes when Splinter grabbed a Katana from the shelf and swiped it at her, her family gaped as she pulled out her nun-chucks from seemingly nowhere and blocked it. The sound of metal clashing against each other was painful for sensitive ears and caused Splinter to wince, Mikaela taking advantage of this punched at his face and swiped with her legs at the same time, making them both fall. Mikaela quickly regained her composure and stood up, offering her father a helping hand and a happy smile on her face "How about we call it a draw?" "I believe that is acceptable, Mikaela." They bowed to each other and then immediately started talking about the trouble of raising mutant turtles.

Donnie, Leo and Raph stared wide-eyed, and Michelangelo and Rafella started talking about how their mother was a superhero. Leo then leaned into their conversation "Hey, you two. You ever heard of the Turtle Titan?"


End file.
